


A kiss to give up control

by Galaxy_Raven



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 21:44:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Raven/pseuds/Galaxy_Raven
Summary: In response to this tumblr prompt: https://daydreamingdragonage.tumblr.com/post/179590757738/selfsaving-a-fucked-up-kissing-meme-bc





	A kiss to give up control

Ciembe rolled her shoulders, feeling her tense muscles protesting. She was covered in gore and muck, the deep roads leaving their mark on her body. In the rush to get back to Orzammar, they hadn’t had time to stop.

The newly crowned King Bhelan had offered his finest guest rooms to the wardens and their companions, saying they were welcome any time in his hall. A small reward for services to the crown.

Ciembe kept her mask of authority firmly in place through the whole affair. What did she know about making kings? The road to being a warden, to being one of only two wardens in Ferelden, had caused her mask to grow firm, one she rarely shed now.

She was never meant to be a leader. That was Merrill’s role. Her’s was just to fight, to support the clan, to make snarky comments to make Tamlen and Merrill smile. This was not what she had planned for her life and yet here she was.

She sighed to herself and gave a rueful chuckle. If she didn’t know better, she would swear Fen’Harel was playing a trick on her.

Her companions had wandered to their own rooms after the coronation. They were allowing themselves one night of rest before heading to Denerim, one night to forget about the blight.

Ciembe moved to the bathroom. She entered and immediately tensed, reaching for her daggers. The bath was already filled and steaming, plates of food prepared, wine, candles, it was so stark and jarring compared to the weeks spent in the Deep Roads. She sensed a movement to her left and automatically spun, pinning the person to the wall, dagger to their throat.

“My dear Warden, this was not entirely what I had planned for tonight.” His thick Antivan accent calmed her, the smirk on his face and the desire in his eyes steadying her.

“Maybe certain former crows should learn not to sneak up on tired wardens.” She responded with a smirk of her own. She kept the dagger to his throat, but stepped back and surveyed her lover. He had already removed his armor, just his small clothes remaining. Her eyes followed his lithe and muscular frame down, noting his tattoos and scars, a few new ones from their battles with the darkspawn. As her eyes found their way to his again, she found him watching her intently.

“Well, you most assuredly have caught me. What do you intend to do with me?” Zevran asked, his eyes not leaving hers, but offering anything, everything.

Ciembe found herself surging forward, her lips finding his and desperately seeking something, some release, some comfort. She let the dagger fall and her hands reached up to pull him closer to her. Soon, she found their positions reversed, her back against the stone of the wall. She pulled back for a moment, one hand in his hair, the other at his waist.

“Make me forget, Zevran. Make me forget the whole world tonight.” She kissed him again, feeling the last of her mask of control fall away.

“I think I know just what you need.” He whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. With his deft fingers, he removed her leather armor between kisses. Some soft, others ravenous and demanding. Ciembe found herself bare before him, as he led her to the bath. He gently pulled her in behind him, settling her against his chest in the warm water.

Zevran started massaging her muscles, washing her back with a fragrant soap, peppering in kisses as he worked. It what seemed like no time at all, Ciembe was clean, for the first time in months, truly clean. She shifted to return the favor, but he stopped her. “Tonight is about you, my dear warden. And I intend to make you forget that anything exists outside of this room.” He kissed the back of her neck and in that moment, Ciembe gave up control of the night entirely, letting her lover take over.

It was bliss.


End file.
